


Chosen [Art]

by GlassMenagerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reality Show AU, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie





	Chosen [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRegal4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal4Life/gifts).



This fic is just so super cute and I'm so glad I got matched with it because wow, game show AUs are adorable <3


End file.
